User blog:RPGsrule/Blake's Back, Jaune, Auras and Yangs Hair.
Episode 6 is possibly my favourite episode so far, mind you, I think I've said that about almost every episode :D. First thing, Blake's back!!! She doesn't need dialougue to be cool, that smile was enough, I kinda like that Blake is going to be a half smile kind of girl for some weird reason. And, of course with the reappearence of Blake, the issue of whether or not she's fully human has come up again. Alright, I think that Blake is at least part-Fauna, though full Fauna sort of makes more sense, at least to me. I'm going to list some things (I know another list): 1. Her ears. I'm not talking about her bow just yet, I mean her actual ears, they are really pointed, as many a person has said before. 2. Her eyes (this is starting to sound like a really lame love song). They're yellow, almost glowing and out of all the girls she's the only one with any animalistic eyes. 3. Her bow. Okay, I'm with the people who think that her bow is covering cat ears, and one of these days it's going to rip/she'll forget to put it on/it gets knocked off in a fight. And for those of you who think its just to show support for Fauna, then why the hell would she be wearing it at night? Another even more unlikely theory is that Adam gave it to her and she always wears it because it was the first thing he gave her, but even I (the person to whom that brainwave belongs), thinks that's bull. Jaune, I'm going to talk about two things, his personality and his abilities, first his abilities. I sort of figured Jaune would be the type of character who suck but is also really cool. He has a really powerful aura apparently, and I think Pyrrha is going to train him in how to use it properly (I foresee some explosions during aura training). Next, his personality, I posted it once, and I'm going to write it while it's in my head. Jaune is that type of guy who tries really hard when he just thinks a girl's pretty, but is actually really cool to be around when he understands they have a personality too. Meaning, he hasn't tried anything ridiculous with Ruby, because he's talked to her and they're friends, with Yang, he tried, but realised Yang would never like him as more than a friend and gave up. And last but DEFINETELY not least, Pyrrha, who he tried to be confident with and that ended up with him getting speared, and with a few words from Yang and Ruby, decided to drop the stupid overconfident routine. Auras, I'm not going to go too deep into this because a lot of people already have, but basically I think that they're different then Dust and that they are the reason that people are able to use Dust (with and without weapons). Yang's hair. I get the feeling its going to be a bit of a plot point/character backstory, mainly just adding to her Goldylocks allusion. Okey dokey, that's enough for today, sorry for any illegible writing in this blog, I'm really too tired to write. Category:Blog posts